el heredero
by arwen cerrada
Summary: Harry ha muerto, pero algo de él permanece con nosotros, algo que Voldemort quiere y que Draco protegerá con su vida. "¿Habrá alguna forma de devolverles a Harry"
1. tras su muerte

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes a excepcion de Drew, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling.

Este capitulo es mas bien una introducción para que vayas sabiendo que ocurrio.

Espero que les guste a todas

Ale ahí os dejo mi nuevo fic.

**El heredero, por Arwen Cerrada **

**Capitulo 1. tras su muerte.**

Era una nublada mañana de Enero, el sol no habia salido en varios dias, la niebla cubria el viejo Canterbury y los picos de las montañas estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Un muchacho rubio al que la vida le habia dado varios traspies se despertaba melancolico en su habitación.

Sus ojos plateados reflejaban el dolor que habia sufrido, su cicatriz en la ceja le recordaba dia a dia todo lo malo que le habia pasado en el año anterior, giro la cabeza hacia su derecha, un bebe de 2 años con lo ojos verdes y un pelo azabache muy revuelto le sonreia.

El muchacho cojio al niño.

Ese niño era por lo unico que no se habia suicidado tras el asesinato de su amado.

Habia prometido vengar la muerte de su amado.

Vistio al niño y luego él, llevaba un jersey de color rojo y unos vaqueros azules y la tunica, negra.

El niño llevaba puesto un conjuntito de jersey verde y unos vaqueros negros y una tunica de color negro.

FLASH BACK

Harry se habia vestido con su ropa de marca que se habia comprado en verano con Draco. Se dirigia para el recuento de Hogsmeade cuando Draco lo cojio de repente:

Harry no te vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo Draco preocupado.

Draco, debo ir a la reunion E.D, los chicos me necesitan.- desde la ultima invasión de Voldemort en Hogwarts, Harry se lo tomaba muy en serio. Sus amigos habian progresado bastante y en el encuentro habian ayudado muchisimo.

Harry, hazlo por tu hijo, cariño.- dijo Draco suplicandole.

Que no Draco.

Pues yo acudire a tus clases.

Draco no, nadie sabes que estamos liados, Draco no.

Si ire con tu capa cariño.

Bueno como quieras

Una vez en la entrada del cabeza de puerco:

TU, NO.- Dijo Harry.

Al instante Hagrid salio de alli alejando a Harry de Voldemort. Por el escandalo que estaban armando los demas profesores acudieron a al batalla a la cual se habian unido mas mortifagos.

Al cabo de una hora, Voldemort habia logrado acercarse a Harry sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ya te tengo, Potter.- dijo Voldemort con su voz de serpiente.

Suelta a Harry sanguijuela.- dijo Malfoy mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

¡¡¡¡¡Tu, mocoso Malfoy, " desmaius".-dijo Voldemort. Draco, cayo desmayado, mientras Voldemort desaparecia con Harry.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Draco se puso en pie y por unos momentos estuvo apunto de desmayarse. Aun no se habia recuperado ni fisica ni emocionalmente de la muerte de Harry.

Tras su muerte, Draco entro en estado de Shock, perdio el apetito y cayo enfermo

¿Qué te pasa papi- pregunto el niño

Nada hijo mio.-mintio Draco.

El niño abrazo a su padre

Bueno Drew, vamonos a desayunar con los abuelos ¿vale?

Si, dezayunar con los abuelos-el niño aun no hablaba muy bien.

Bajaron a desayunar alli estaban Narcisa y Lucius.

Hola Draco.-dijo Lucius.- Hoy vendran Sirius y

Remus haberte a ti y Drew.

Muy bien.-dijo Draco

Tio Sirius y Tio Remu, jjeje.-Dijo Drew riendo, adoraba al hombre lobo y a Sirius que se habia convertido en el marido de este.

Las relaciones entre los Malfoy, Remus y Sirius se habian arreglado. Lucius no pudo soportar ver como el amado de su hijo y padre de su nieto fuera asesinado delante suya sin poder hacer nada y traiciono a los mortifagos y a Voldemort huyendo del lugar donde se habia realizado el sacrificio, con el cuerpo muerto de Harry. Voldemort juro que lo mataria por su traición.

Voldemort desconocia la existencia de Drew y cuando mato a Harry no recupero el poder.

Habia pasado un verano desde que Harry fue asesinado y Draco habia comenzado el curso sin ganas dejando a su hijo al cuidado de sus padres, de Remus y de Sirius; habian llegado las vacaciones de navidades serian las primeras sin Harry y la verdad se le habian echo muy difíciles, habia evitado decirle a Drew que su padre habia sido asesinado, cuando el niño preguntaba, Draco le decia:

Drew, papa esta de viaje con sus tios.-Mentia Draco

¿y cuando volvera papi-decia el niño

No lo se, cariño.- mentia Draco.

Hoy era el ultimo dia de Draco con su familia, al dia siguiente volveria al colegio, era el 7 de enero habia comprado regalos a su hijo y este corrio abrirlos. Estaba muy contento y Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia contento, Drew era feliz y ese era su mayor deseo-Gasias papi.- Dijo Drew mientras abria un paquete de sortilegios weasley infantil.

Ten cuidado, a saber que habran puesto Fred y George.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras abrian los regalos alguien toco a la puerta, Draco cogio a Drew y fueron a abrir la puerta. Eran Sirius y Remus.

¿Cómo esta el pequeño?.-dijo Remus mientras Sirius lo cojia en brazo para darle su regalo.-Esperamos que te guste.

El niño lo abrio corriendo. Era una saeta de fuego tamaño infantil.

ohh¡¡¡, una saeta de fego, gasias.-dijo el niño y se fue corriendo a enseñarsela a su abuelo.-Mira que escoba, yayo, que chuda.

Drew, luego te llevare a probarla.- era la misma escoba que una vez le habia regalado Sirius a Harry pero en pequeño

Llego la tarde y como Draco le habia prometido a Drew lo llevo a probar su saeta.

No ascendia mas de un metro del suelo, Drew estaba feliz jugando con una Snitch que Harry habia atrapado en su primer partido y que Draco habia encantado para que no se alejara demasiado lejos.

Mira como vuela, tio Remu.-decia el niño mientras perseguia la diminuta Snitch, el niño tenia madera de buscador, era hijo de los dos buscadores mas prestigiosos de Hogwarts. Draco se habia retirado del equipo de quidditch tras la muerte de Harry.

Sirius y Remus se llevaron al niño a dar una vuelta por Canterbury. Mientras Draco subio a su cuarto para bañarse, mientras la bañera se llenaba Draco cogio un album de fotos de Harry, Drew y él.

El niño conocia a Harry y sabia que era su padre pero solo habia estado dos años con él, poco después de cumplir los dos años Harry, era asesinado por Voldemort.

Draco estaba viendo una foto de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Drew, este ultimo aun era un bebe, cuando Hermione lo tenia cojido de los brazos, Ron la miraba con ojos enamoradizos, Harry y Draco sabian que Ron queria a Hermione, pero esta estaba con Oliver Wood, el cual habia acabado el colegio hacia tres años y desde entonces salia con Hermione, esa relacion era bastante estable ya que aunque Oliver estaba de viaje con la selección inglesa de quidditch siempre que podia hablaba con ella e incluso iba a visitarla a Hogwarts, muy a menudo. Oliver se habia convertido en un chico fuerte y muy guapo, tenia locas a todas las chicas, y a Hermione muchas le tenian envidia, era muy criticada.

Ron estaba locamente enamorado de Hermione.

Harry estaba radiante, miraba a su hijo recien nacido. El queria ser un padre ejemplar y asi se comportaba con Drew, era muy feliz se le notaba en la cara pero por aquel entonces el no sabia que le quedaban dos años para disfrutar de su hijo.

Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Draco, la conmocion por el asesinato de Harry le habia ablandado el corazon, pero solo con su hijo y cuando nadie mas le veia, aun habiendo perdido a Harry, era un Malfoy y debia conservar las apariencias.

A La mañana siguiente Draco tenia que partir a Hogwarts, Drew, Remus y Sirius lo acompañaron después de haberse despedido de sus padres.

Adios pequeñin te echare mucho de menos.-Dijo Draco abrazando a Drew y dandole un gran beso en las mejillas, adoraba a su hijo y no queria alejarse de el.

Remus cojio al pequeño al brazo mientras veia como su padre se marchaba.

Aios-decia el niño mientras su padre se alejaba con èl tren.

Hermione y Ron enseguida encontraron a Draco.

Draco.-grito Hermione.-¿Qué tal has pasado las vacaciones?.- dijo esta mientras buscaba un vagon libre en el que sentarse sin que nadie le molestara.

Bien- dijo Draco.-Drew se lo ha pasado muy bien con Remus y Sirius

¿y tu-dijo Ron

Pues pensando en Harry, Drew empieza a echarlo en falta.

Bueno no te preocupes es normal, si le dijeras la verdad, no se como se lo tomaria.- dijo Hermione.

Bueno y vosotros, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones-Dijo Draco

Bien, Oliver y yo hemos estado en España, es muy bella. Y tiene el oceanografico mas grande de Europa. Les enseño unas fotos de El oceanografico, y la ciudad de las artes y las ciencias de Valencia. Luego el Gughenheim, de Bilbao, El escorial, de Madrid, el parque natural de Cabarceno, Cantabria y muchos mas lugares y parques de atracciones muggles.-tambien estuvimos visitando los rincones mas magicos de España. Es muy bonito.

Si, esta muy bien, creo que llevare a Drew a visitar uno de esos parques muggles.

Yo fue a Rumania a visitar a mi hermano.

El tiempo en Londres, era nublado, y se habia puesto a llover.

Poco después llego el tren escolar a Hogsmeade. Todos acudieron a sus casas Draco, se dirigio a Slytherin.

La habitación de Harry le traia muchos recuerdos y de vez en cuando se iba a Gryffindor, Dumbledore le habia regalado esa habitación para èl, penso que esa habitación no deberia usarla nadie mas que Drew si lo aceptaban en Gryffindor.

Comenzaron las clases Draco, aun era amigo de Crabbe y Goyle pero ya no era lo mismo.

Pansy estaba saliendo con Zabini, después de haber sido rechazada mil veces por Draco.

Tenian clase de D.C.A.O., Dumbledore cansado de no encontrar profesores y de oir a Snape, le habia dado el puesto, asi que Snape era profesor de dos asignaturas.

Llego el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Remus y Sirius llevaron a Drew a ver a Draco

Hola cariño- decia Draco que ya habia cojido a Drew en brazos y lo llevaba a Honeydukes para comprarle chucherias y algun juguete.

Esta muy grande.-dijo Hermione.- es un encanto. Dijo mientras el niño le daba un beso en las mejillas.

Hermione.-decia Drew.- Ron.

Si es verdad, mira te hemos traido unos regalos.-dijo Ron dandole dos paquetes. El de Ron era un jersei con una D bordada y el de Hermione era una nutria de peluche del oceanografico de Valencia.

oh¡ un peduxe.- por lo visto le habia gustado mas el regalo de Hermione que el de Ron, aun asi el niño le agradecio.

El dia paso rapidamente, y pronto tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts, asi que fueron un poco antes para mostrarle a Drew Hogwarts, ya que el niño habia estado toda la tarde diciendoselo a su padre, y este con gusto accedio.

Drew iba de la mano de Remus y Sirius para asi que pareciera que era hijo suyo, aunque las evidencias eran claras, era hijo de Harry y Draco, todos lo negaban para que Voldemort no lo reconociera e intentara matarlo.

De pronto Zabini, lo reconocio de seguido, pues habia oido rumores y el no creia que fuera hijo de Remus.

Este era hijo de Eric Zabini, el famoso empresario, mas conocido por sus trabajos sucios que por sus ganancias en bolsa.

Zabini corrio a la lechuceria y le informo a su padre con un mensaje que decia:

"PADRE, LOS RUMORES ERAN CIERTOS, LA PROFECIA A SIDO HEREDADA POR EL HIJO DE POTTER Y MALFOY. EXISTE EL NIÑO. LO ACABO DE VER EN HOGWARTS"

A las horas llegaba el mensaje a la casa de los Zabini en Nottingham.

Eric, que era un mortifago corrio de seguido a informar a su señor.

Mientras en Hogwarts, Draco le enseñaba tranquilamente a Drew el dormitorio de Harry, alli nadie les molestaria.

oh, una escoba como la mia.-decia Drew cuando vio la saeta de Harry

si cariño, tu padre tenia una escoba igual que la tuya.-a Draco se le escapo en vez de decir tiene dijo tenia, el niño que era muy astuto empezo a preguntar pero Draco como excusa puso que se habia confundido.

Cuando Draco, Hermione y Ron se estaban despidiendo de todos aparecio Dumbledore.

Hola Draco.-dijo Albus mientras cruzaba las manos.- ¿Te importaria venir a mi despacho,venir vosotros si quereis tambien.

Todos juntos se dirigieron a su despacho. Una vez alli Drew se puso a mirar al fénix y luego el fénix se poso en el brazo de este, tenia un rasguño, se puso a llorar y con sus lagrimas curo el rasguño a Drew, se quedo de piedra y luego comenzo a aplaudir, Ron vigilaba al niño de cerca. Mientras Draco, Hermione, Sirius y Remus hablaban con Dumbledore.

Me acaba de llegar, hace solo unos minutos un informe de la orden, uno de los infiltrados habia visto como un mortifago, del cual no puedo desvelar el nombre, a reconocido a Drew.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.-Ya que se venia diciendo hace unos meses que tu podias tener un hijo.- el hombre se acariciaba la sien con los dedos gordos.- y por lo visto debio deducir que tus relaciones con Potter y al parecido fisico que tiene el niño a vosotros, que era hijo tuyo.

Draco estaba petrificado. Ahora lo mas importante no era vengar a Harry, sino salvar a su hijo de las garras de Voldemort, la profecia era su hijo y si voldemort lo encontraba lo mataria, cayendo todo el poder de Drew sobre el.

Desde luego que no iba a permitir que Harry hubiera dado su vida en vano para nada, no permitiria que ese asqueroso mestizo de voldemort pusiera un dedo encima a su querido Drew, no, eso, no, no lo consentiria.

Dumbledore. Dijo Draco habia pensado una idea.-Quiero unirme a la orden.

No, Draco tu estas mejor aquí en el colegio y el niño esta a salvo con tus padres, sirius y Remus. La sangre le protege.-Ahora me voy a el cuartel de la orden a solucionar el problema. Vosotros dos llevar a Drew a su casa y Draco tu recoje tus cosas, te marchas a Gryffindor, creo que alli estaras mas a gusto.

Pero eso levantaria sospechas.-dijo Hermione

Es verdad.- confirmo Draco

Pues quedese en slytherin. Yo ahora mismo parto al cuartel general a poner al dia a los de la orden y ver que podemos hacer.

Todos cumplieron las ordenes de Dumbledore. Pero antes se despidieron.

Adios pequeñin, pronto nos veremos.-decia Draco mientras abrazaba y besaba a Drew.

adios, papi. Dijo el nene.- MUAAACCKK

El niño se despidio de todos antes de irse.

Draco, Hermione y Ron se pusieron a pensar en que podian hacer ellos.

CONTINUARA…….

Bueno espero que les guste mi nueva historia. En breve pondre el siguiente capitulo, pero primero necesito algunas opiniones. Solo quiero que recuerden que este capitulo solo era una breve introducción.

Atentamente: Arwen cerrada

Besetes


	2. la fuerza de la sangre

**DISCLAIMER: **todos los personajes a excepción de Drew, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a la persona que durante casi un mes me esta ayudando con mis fics, y que como amiga me asesora de mis fics. Anna Lilian wapa, no cambies. Este fic esta dedicado para ti.

El heredero, por Arwen Cerrada 

**Capitulo 2. La fuerza de la sangre.**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Voldemort conociera el secreto de los Malfoy.

La mansión Riddley había sido un hervidero de mortifagos yendo y viniendo.

Eric había llevado a su hijo, supuestamente a espaldas de Dumbledore, hasta Voldemort, y este le había contado todo lo que vio sobre Drew, en la reunión final.

-Gracias Blaise.- dijo Voldemort con su voz de serpiente.- Puedes retirarte.

Zabini apareció en la casa de Slytherin mediante un traslador que   
Voldemort utilizaba en su época de alumno y tenia guardada desde entonces.

Una vez allí Draco lo vio:

-¿De donde vienes Blaise?-Dijo con una mirada diabólica.

-De ningún sitio.-dijo este temblando... e intentando aparentar tranquilidad...

-¿Seguro?- inquirió el rubio.- Por que ninguna persona se puede aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Blaise estaba atemorizado, sudaba a chorretones, no aguantaba más:

-Si, fui yo.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Malfoy, sin comprender muy bien la respuesta.

-Yo fui, yo fui quien delato a Voldemort la existencia de tu hijo, así como su paradero-. Esto último lo dijo casi llorando. Antes de que Draco respondiera salio corriendo.

El rubio lo dejo para luego, después aclararía las cuentas con ese mamarracho. Ahora corría por los pasillos de hogwarts hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡¡¡¡¡Albus!- dijo parando a respirar.

-¿Si, Draco?

-Mi hijo, mi hijo, esta siendo atacado por mortifagos, Blaise le dijo el paradero, ahora estarán atacando la mansión…- Dijo el Slytherin sudando y nervioso.

-…Draco, avisa al Srto. Weasley y a la Srta. Granger; mientras avisare a la orden y preparare el traslador.

Acudió corriendo a Gryffindor y enseguida se los encontró.

-Ron, Hermione, venid.-dijo arrollándolos junto a él.

¿Dónde vamos?-Dijo Herm., cuando alcanzaba el equilibrio.

-Cuando lleguemos os lo contare.

Una vez alli….

-En 2 minutos partiremos.

-Bien, el bocazas de Zabini desveló el paradero de Drew.

-mierda.- exclamo la chica.

-¡¡¡Como se le ocurrió a ese, a ese…!.- dijo Ron

-Recibirá su merecido cuando volvamos.- pronunció el rubio en voz baja para que no le oyera Dumbledore mientras crujía los dedos.

-Venga partamos, ya es la hora.- Dijo el director cogiendo al resto y tocando el traslador.

Llegaron a él cuartel general de la orden del Fénix.

Ojoloco ya había formado las patrullas y la primera partió con Dumbledore.

Ya que Draco, Hermione y Ron no podían aparecerse, Moody había conjurado una medalla para usar como portal y todos lo aprovecharon para trasladarse hasta la Mansión Malfoy.

Mientras en la mansión Malfoy….

-Narcisa, coge al pequeño.- dijo Lucius mientras lanzaba un maleficio a un mortifago. Esta aciendo caso de su marido, cogio a Drew y se lo llevo hasta el salón.

La casa había sido tomada por los miserables seguidores del sr. oscuro y desde hacia escasos minutos el hombre de ojos grises había comenzado a mandar contrahechizos en todas direcciones.

Pasados unos minutos llego Voldemort.

-Tu, Goyle coje al niño- ordeno Voldemort

Este se acerco para coger al niño pero….

-No, asquerosa serpiente, no oses tocar a mi nieto.- dijo Lucius cojiendo una daga De su cinto….

Este es hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y puso su sangre sobre Drew.

Voldemort se acerco riendo, pues pensaba que su poder superaría esa estupida magia antigua, pero tal y como sus temores le dictaban, cuando alzo las mano para cogerlo se creo una esfera protectora envolviendo a Narcisa, Lucius y Drew.

Varios mortifagos fueron ordenados destruir y atravesar el campo de fuerza, pero ninguno pudo.

Los mortifagos heridos por el roce eran muchos, aunque la mayoría seguía peleando.

A los pocos instantes aparecieron los miembros de la orden y sus jóvenes acompañantes.

En unos minutos el techo de la casa se había llenado de hechizos fallados y en el suelo yacían varios mortifagos que no habían aguantado el roce de la esfera; también había mortifagos muertos.

Lord había logrado avanzar hasta la esfera y con todo su poder intento traspasarla, pero no pudo de nuevo, de ella salían rayos que descargaban electricidad.

Este estaba muy debilitado, por lo que Albus se acerco a él.

-Parece que este es tu fin Tom; sabes que si te destruyera seria el fin del niño, pero no lo conseguirás, a veces la muerte es la solución más cobarde, cierto que la mereces, pero deberías sufrir mientras vivas, yo mismo te llevare a Azkaban, alli te pudrirás hasta que el niño tenga la necesaria para derrotar…-Dumbledore cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Voldemort le había hecho un corte bastante profundo a la altura del pecho con una katana.

La esfera pareció debilitarse y entonces Voldemort creyó que podría traspasarla pero de nuevo lo lanzo con un rayo, debilitado por las descargas, y viendo la patrulla que se le iba a tirar encima de un momento a otro, decidió huir.

-Tu viejo loco no lograras meterme en Azkaban, ni lo pudo hacer Potter, ni lo lograra hacer su hijo, ni…- dijo este riendo.

-Él no, pero yo si.- dijo el rubio reapareciendo de entre las sombras.- Avada Kedavra

El golpe no lo mato, pero si lo dejo más herido de lo que estaba, por lo que le impedía desaparecerse; un mortifago le trajo el traslador.

Estos se largaron.

¿Todos, no, pues Tonos había conseguido reducir a uno y encerrarlo en un jarrón.

-Mirar.- Dijo Tonos mientras espolsava el jarrón.

De el jarrón salio un muñequito.

-¡Engorgio!

Al instante el muñequito se convirtió en un mortifago de aspecto fuerte y vigoroso. Draco le quito la mascara, lo que vieron a continuación les dejo helados:

Era Cedric Diggory, estaba vivo.

-Tu, tu estas muerto, Harry vio como te mataban.- dijo Ron congelado.

-Ese no era yo, era mi hermano Alan.- dijo Cedric con una voz que el dejo aun más helado.

Ojoloco se acerco y le puso unas ataduras mágicas alrededor de los pies y las manos.

Una vez en el cuartel Molly acompaño a los chicos, Narcisa, Lucius y Drew hasta Hogwarts, estos le ayudaron a llevar a Dumbledore.

Cuando Mc Gonagall vio el estado de Dumbledore, profirió un chillido.

-Santo cielo ¿que le ha pasado?

-Luego te lo cuento Minerva; ahora ahí que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Una vez allí la Sra. Pomfrey le puso unos ungüentos y unas vendas para cicatrizar las heridas.

-Poppy, ¿crees que se recuperara?- dijo Mc Gonagall

-Creí que si, aunque ya no estará para muchos mas sustos.

Al cabo de un rato McGonagall hizo que los recién llegados acudieran a su despacho.

-Bien, creo yo, y Albus pensaría lo mismo, que deberían quedarse en Hogwarts.- todos estaban conformes.-Molly les acompañara hasta su casa para recoger sus pertenencias.- dijo en un tono severo.- mientras el ministerio limpia su casa.

Una lechuza se poso en el alfeizar de la ventana entro y soltó una carta:

En ella ponía:

¿Qué tal Albus?

La orden

Molly acompaño a Lucius y Narcisa a por sus pertenencias; mientras Draco se quedo con Drew.

-Cariño, te juro que esa sanguijuela jamás te pondrá una mano encima.- dijo besando la frente del niño, que dormía placidamente acurrucado en los brazos del rubio.- te lo juro.

…Continuara.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Buenas espero que los guste mi capitulo 2, tarde mucho ya que tuve grandes desavenencias en mi familia, y además estrene ultimo curso.

Debido al poco tiempo que mis estudios me conceden no pude seguir con esta historia.

La historia no va ser muy larga constara de 5 o 6 capítulos que ya los tengo más o menos pensados.

Bueno espero vuestros comentarios.

Y repelo maldiciones.

Atentamente: Arwen cerrada (¡PROTEGO!)


	3. dos katanas y un juramento

**DISCLAIMER: **todos los personajes a excepción de Drew, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling.

Este capitulo es más que nada una breve explicación de por que Voldemort llevaba una katana en el capitulo anterior.

Lo tenía ya escrito hace tiempo pero no encontré momento de subirlo, así que ahora que puedo os dejo aquí mi rubí en bruto (ya que no ha pasado por manos de beta); espero que os agrade.

El heredero, por Arwen Cerrada 

**Capitulo 3. Dos katanas y un juramento.**

Voldemort había llegado del enfrentamiento en la mansión Malfoy, hasta la que en estos tiempos era su "Hogar".Dentro era un completo caos: los mortifagos alterados iban y venían de un lugar a otro de la mansión, asi como desapareciendo y apareciendo.

-Snape.- una seña de su lord le indico a este que fuera hasta el lugar donde encontraba su amo.-quiero que me traiga todo lo necesario para curar todas estas heridas y así como un estudio del nivel de mi magia..- -Si mi lord.- El hombre pálido de pelo grasiento invoco una bandeja con pociones de nivel medio ya que a Dumbledore le vendría muy bien que Voldemort no recuperara sus fuerzas, aunque que iba a decir en estos momentos el pobre Albus su estado no era como para hablar.

El profesor de pociones, el que más sabia sobre curar de los mortifagos, le aplico algunas pociones. Le cerro las heridas (no del todo) Luego con un botecito de sangre de este partió hacer el análisis.

Voldemort estaba tan cansado que dio órdenes a los dos mortifagos que cuidaban la entrada a su estancia que nadie entrara.

Poco a poco este fue pasando las etapas del sueño y cuando llego al 5º sueño…

Su hijo Andrew estaba en el banquete de Hallowen, cuando James Potter y su pandilla de amigos paso al lado de sus asientos.

-Ey, Andrew, esta noche a las 12:00 en la sala de duelo.- dijo James lanzando una mirada Andrew de desagrado y después guiño un ojo a la persona que había enfrente del retado.

El aludido se sonrojo y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, esto era demasiado para el otro chico.

-Andrew, no permitas que ese asqueroso Potter te hable así.-dijo Goyle "su perrito faldero"

-Si, Goyle.- dijo el heredero se Salazar crispando los ojos.- lo pagara muy caro.

Llego la noche y James se dirigió a la sala de duelo, daba un poco de pavor andar por allí esa noche, ya que la extraña niebla que cubría todo reino unido llegaba hasta el castillo y algunas de las zonas de Hogwarts no se podían apreciar debido a al falta de esa luz tenue que daba al luna. A todo esto había además que sumarle las almas de los difuntos que recorrían los pasillo charlando junto a los fantasmas.

Una vez en la sala de duelo el Slytherin no había llegado aun.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este idiota?

-Aquí estoy imbecil.- contesto dicho idiota apareciendo por la puerta.

El duelo iba a dar comienzo en breve; se quitaron las capas y las lanzaron al suelo.

El chico ya había tomado la posición de duelo pero James no.

-No, hoy lucharemos como hombres, así dejaras de quitarme puntos y hacerme la vida imposible. Lucius me quiere a mi y no a ti Bicho Raro, ¿entendido?

-Eso ya lo veremos mocoso insolente.- dijo chirriando los dientes.- comencemos.

El Gryffindor hizo aparecer un katana. Era preciosa morada y naranja con detalles de oro. En la empuñadura había un decorado de leones y en el centro el escudo de Gryffindor.

En cambio la del otro muchacho era verde y azul convoques en plata. Toda su superficie estaba adornada por serpientes y la empuñadura se basaba en una serpiente.

Por fin comenzó el duelo

El chico de pelo azabache comenzó con unos golpes en el aire que muy ágilmente Andrew esquivo al tiempo que los contrarrestaba con su katana.

Todo el rato era una danza uno golpeaba y el otro esquivaba o lo paraba con su katana.

Potter flojeo y el joven Riddle aprovecho para poner su katana sobre su abdomen obligándolo a dar el duelo por perdido.

-Ya te tengo, asqueroso león

-Más quisieras- dijo el joven de ojos esmeralda haciéndole un corte en el cuello, este empezó a sangrar.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Potter, me vengar. Dijo tapándose la herida.- un día de estos.

-Aléjate de Lucius, ahora es mío; el te odia, te detesta, me ama a mi, reconócelo el rubio me desea a mi, no a ti, un muchacho insignificante criado por muggles de rostro demacrado y cara de serpiente! JJAJAAJ!- Rió irónicamente.

Esa sonrisa irónica, las travesuras, los roces y la relación que Potter llevo con Lucius durante su temporada de intercambio lo condujeron al suicidio.

El único heredero de Voldemort se había suicidado y este juro ejecutar su venganza tal y como su hijo lo había planeado.

Poco después de esto comenzó con las artes oscuras y el asqueroso de Dumbledore lo despidió, dejando vacío ese puesto de profesor de D.C.A.O.

Voldemort despertó sudando.

El recuerdo de la juventud en Hogwarts de su hijo muerto le había hecho pensar y durante ese sueño había soltado algunas lagrimas.

Lucius había rechazado a Andrew, por James y tiempo después lo había abandonado a él, a Voldemort por el mestizo de los Potter.

Hasta cuando ese legado seguiría separándole rubio que causo la muerte de su hijo? ¿Hasta cuando? ¿ cuando podría por fin destruir a esa estirpe que tanto dolor habia causado en su familia?

CONTINUARA…

Ale Giri aquí tiene la explicación a al katana. La katana es un objeto k Voldemort lleva junto a él, desde que juro venganza, no es muy grande por eso siempre la lleva.

Espero que os haya gustado a todas.

Besazos

Atentamente Arwen Cerrada.

3


	4. regreso al pasado

**DISCLAIMER: **todos los personajes a excepción de Drew, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a una personita muy loca y con sentido del humor que se moría de ganas x k dumbli estirara la pata. XD a ti: LadyElizabethblack

El heredero, por Arwen Cerrada 

**Capitulo 4. Regreso al pasado**

Todo Hogwarts despertaba cubierto de nieve y cierto niñito que era un poco bicho se moría de ganas por bajar a tocarla, por bajar a jugar con ella. No paraba de dar saltos y de chillar que quería ir a la nieve. Cogio y se subió a la cama de su padre.

-Papi, papi quero ir a la nieve, quero ir a la nieve.- dijo saltando sobre la cama de su padre.

-Drew, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano cielito?- dijo cojiendo al niño y metiéndolo en su cama. Le dio un besito.

-Quero ir a ver la nieve, quero jugar con la nieve.

-Bueno pues habrá que vestirse. Y luego iremos a despertar a Ronnie y a Hermi.

-Si, si, Ronnie y Hermi.- dijo el niño saltando de la cama y sacando a su papaito para despertar a estos dos.

Una vez vestidos corrieron a llamar a Ronald.

-Arañas, no arañas, alejaos de mí.- chillaba en sueños.

-Vamos dormilón, ¡ARRIBA!- Dijo el rubito quitándole la manta el niño se puso a mirarle fijamente para ver como despertaba.

-¡AAHHHG,- dijo cuando consiguió alejar al pequeño para poder verlo bien.- Hola Drew.- dijo mientras el niño le daba un abrazo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Pregunto el pelirrojo adormilado.

-Vamos a jugar con la nieve y hemos pensado que tú querrías venir y Hermione también.- dijo con una risa de Slytherin.

-Bueno Hermi. no creo que venga, anoche vino "Oliver".- dijo odiosamente.

-Bueno pues vayamos nosotros tres.

Esperaron que el pelirrojo se vistiera. Una vez en los terrenos hogwarts el pequeñín empezó a tirar bolitas de nieve a su papi y a Ron.

Y estos dos se las devolvían.

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban cubiertos de nieve.

-Papi amos aser un muñeco de nieve

Hicieron bolas de nieve gigantes y las amontonaron y Draco convoco algunos objetos para ponérselos.

-Jajajja, se parece a Hermione, jajaj.

-Si, Jajja, .- dijo el rubio.

¿Qué es lo que se parece a mi?- dijo la chica.- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Os he estado buscando toda la mañana.

-Pues hemos estado aquí jugando con Drew.- dijo señalando al pequeñín que llevaba sobre sus musculosos hombros.

-Oda, Mione.- e hizo que el pelirrojo lo bajara para darle un beso a la chica. Luego volvió a los brazos de su papi.

-¿Bueno y que tal tu con Oliver?- dijo con desdén el chico de ojos azules.

-Bien, pero ya se fue, tiene un partido pasado mañana en China.

-Que pena, me hubiera gustado que Drew lo conociera.

-Papi, tengo ambe.

-Pues vamos a almorzar y después iremos a ver a Dumbledore.

Una vez que desayunaron acudieron a la enfermería allí vieron como Dumbledore ya estaba despierto y sonriente.

-Buenas, hola Drew.- dijo recibiendo al niño entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal Albus?- dijo el padre de la criatura.

-OH, ya estoy mejor, me han dicho que no puedo realizar cosas de gran envergadura, así que a partir de ahora tendréis que seguir las órdenes de Remus.

Estuvieron un rato hablando y después se fueron.

-Bueno hemos de irnos.

Mandaron una lechuza a Sirius para que les contara todo lo que pensaban hacer con el mortifago, y a que Remus no les diría nada.

Era ya de noche, y el alfeizar de la ventana estaba todo cubierto de nieve, todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego en la sala común. Y el niño se entretenía viendo caer los copos de nieve a través de la ventana. Al poco rato cayo dormido en los brazos de su padre.

-Mira ya se durmió.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pobrecito estaba rendido de tanto jugar.- dijo el chico de las orbes de color plata mientras le besaba en la cabeza.- Ahora vuelvo voy a acostarlo.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaron juntos.

-Ahí tengo el jersey mojado. Creo que me lo quitare y lo pondré aquí para que se seque.-El chico cogio el jersey y lo puso en una silla cerca del fuego para que se secara, mientras la chica miraba impactada los musculosos brazos de Ronald y su torso moldeado con cuadraditos y todo.-¿Herm te pasa algo?

-¿Eh, a mi no me pasa nada.- dijo esta disimulando.

Draco llego con la carta que esperaban.

-Mirad acaba de llegar.- enseguida se abalanzaron hasta él.

-Sirius dice que ya lo han interrogado, que han sacado información de mucho provecho y que ahora lo iban a llevar al ministerio, también dijo que no sabía como había sido tan idiota su hermano como para sacrificar su vida por la de Harry, que asqueroso, bueno y cosas así. Me ha dicho que en cuanto a lo de la batalla final deberíamos ir a hablarlo con ellos y con Dumbledore. Mañana a las 10 de la mañana nos esperan.

Cuando tuvieron que ir a dormir…

-Ron, esto quería preguntarte una cosa…- dijo la chica temblorosa.

-¿Si Hermi?

-Esto… Quería preguntarte si podía dormir contigo… es que me siento muy sola en ese cuarto con las otras chicas que me tratan fatal….

-Vale, puedes dormir conmigo.-dijo Ron alargándole la mano.

Una vez en la cama la chica acaricio los músculos que había visto ya anteriormente.

-Tengo frió.- dijo la chica muy picadamente.

-Si quieres, yo te caliento.- dijo el chico riendo.

-Bueno.

El chico la acerco más a él.

-Así mejor.-dijo acariciando los bíceps del pelirrojo y besándole los labios.-uhmm sabes dulce. ¿Que comiste?

-Bombones, mira.- dijo el chico besándole aun más.

La chica cogio y se puso encima de las caderas del chico y saboreo todo su musculazo torso y después lo beso con tal devoción como el catador que degusta su plato favorito. Después invoco chocolate y le recubrió todo el abdomen con chocolate líquido. Y todo el pecho.

Empezó a chupar el chocolate y cuando llego a los pezones los succiono haciéndole pequeños moratones. El muchacho situado abajo comenzó a gemir.

El chico estaba teniendo una erección en su ya bien dotado sexo. Y la chica lo estaba notando bastante bien ya que se le rompieron las bragas.

Esta cogio el sexo de Ronald y se lo introdujo aun más y empezó a gemir.

-Chicos ¿Qué es todo este ruido? Ups, perdón Xd, no sabia que vosotros dos…

-Draco esto no es lo que parece…-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno no importa, intentad hacer menos ruido que me vais a despertar a mi angelito.

-Vale, no te preocupes, si Herm ya se iba a su cama.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el rubio mientras volvía con su angelito.

-Hermione creía que solo querías dormir.- dijo el muchacho mientras recuperaba la respiración.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo el chico muy triste.- ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Sabes que yo te quiero y tu solo me utilizas, ¿solo me quieres para esto?

-Ron... lo siento en serio no lo sabia, yo….

-Herm, lo mejor es que te olvide, tu tienes novio y yo busco una persona que me quiera y por lo visto no eres tu…

-Ron….-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, Herm, puedes dormir aquí yo me iré a dormir a la sala común.

A la mañana siguiente….

-Bien vamonos hasta la orden.- dijo Dumbledore.

Una vez allí….

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Lupin.

-Hola Remus.

-Hemos pensado que con toda vuestra experiencia deberíais entrar ya en la orden.-dijo Sirius.

-Y tenemos una pequeña misión para vosotros.- dijo Remus dándoles unos informes. Una vez leídos….

-¿y como se supone que viajaremos al futuro?- dijo Ronald

-Convocando un portal hacia delante en el tiempo.- dijo Hermione.

-Exacto. Os daremos varios objetos y probaremos durante unos días y cuando estéis preparados partiréis.- dijo Remus.

-¿Y no modificaremos demasiado el pasado?- se preocupo Draco.

-No, solo lo necesario.- Dijo Sirius.-Todo esto es por el bien de la humanidad.

-Comenzareis hoy mismo.-dijo Dumbledore.- yo os concedo el premiso.

Comenzaron los entrenamientos creando portales de minutos, bien, luego, de horas y también marcho a la perfección, cuando llegaron a los de meses la cosa empeoro pero los consiguieron pasar tras muchos entrenamientos, y el de años costo bastante pero consiguieron volver sanos y salvos.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos y ese era el día. Debían ir al futuro, allí buscarían a la persona indicada la convencerían y la traerían en el menor tiempo posible.

-Venga chicos.- dijo Remus abrazando a todos.- espero que todo marche bien.

-En caso de que surja algún problema ya sabéis:"deshacer lo hecho siempre es la mejor opción".- dijo Sirius a sus pupilos que se disponían a cruzar el portal.

Cuando entraron dentro del portal todo se movía alrededor suyo el tiempo pasaba velozmente hasta que por fin fueron escupidos de portal. Hermione cerró dicho portal y lo guardo en la mochila.

Estaban en un lugar que les recordaba vagamente a Londres.

Una mansión muy grande, si era la casa de Draco.

-Bien, entremos por un pasadizo secreto que hay a través de la chimenea, espero que no lo haya cerrado.- dijo el rubio.

-Será mejor que no nos encontremos con el Draco del futuro.- dijo Ron

Entraron por dicho pasadizo y tal y como Draco había previsto este lo condujo hasta el cuarto del rubio. Allí todo se conservaba como él lo recordaba: con una cama de matrimonio con doseles verdes, su escritorio, su uniforme de quidditch. Al lado de este cuarto había otro cuarto continuo entraron y allí vieron un uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor, una cama también de matrimonio y doseles de color rojo escarlata y en la mesita había una foto: era Draco besando aun chico pelirrojo aunque debido aun poco de lluvia que había entrado por la ventana la foto se había emborronado.

Siguieron andando por al casa y llegaron una habitación esta se dividía en dos habitáculos, entraron al primero y estaba vació allí estaba la foto que se había echo con Drew recién nacido y otra del chico con una chica. Entraron al otro cuarto y vieron fotos de otro muchacho con un hombre pelirrojo, al que no reconocían debido a los años.

Otra foto del chico también pelirrojo y de Drew, le hizo pensar a Draco que eran hermanos.

Salieron de la habitación de los muchachos y llegaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba la persona a la que buscaban.

Era Drew, se había convertido en un muchacho bastante alto, robusto y muy guapo. Sin más preámbulos acudieron allí donde estaba.

El chico se asusto, pero enseguida reconocido algunos rasgos de las caras.

-¿Padre?-dijo el muchacho dudoso.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Drew no tenemos tiempo debes de venir con nosotros.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Hasta que no me digáis la verdad no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-Bien como quieras, pero vamos algún sitio seguro.

Drew les condujo hasta su cuarto y abrió una sala oculta.

-¿Quién más conoce este lugar?- dijo el rubio.

-Solo Valentín, pero esta de viaje.

-¿Valentín? ¿Quién es Valentín?- dijo Draco.

-Braco recuerdazo, no debemos saber más de lo necesario.

-Vale. Ya comienzo, solo una cosa más ¿En que año estamos? ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-En el 2023, tengo 18 casi.

-Bueno, mira, yo soy Draco Malfoy, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ronald Weasley….

-Lo conozco

-…..el caso es que nosotros venimos del pasado por que necesitamos tu ayuda para destruir al malvado Lord Voldemort. Tu en nuestro tiempo tienes 2 años, y por eso no puedes enfrentarte cara a cara con Voldemort, por eso hemos venido a buscarte.

-Ese asqueroso mato a mi padre.- dijo el muchacho con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya lo se hijo mío.- dijo el rubio abrazándolo.- Entonces que dices: ¿Vienes o no?

-Claro que si padre.

-Bueno pues partamos.-dijo Ronald

Hermione convoco el portal y de allí salieron hasta su tiempo.

Una vez en el 2002 Remus y Sirius le dieron una calida bienvenida al recién llegado.

-Tío Remus, Tío Sirius.- dijo abrazándolos.

-Drew, qué cambio.- dijo Sirius.

-Hola Drew.- dijo Dumbledore alargándole la mano.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Es Dumbledore.- le susurro Draco al oído.

Una vez allí lo acomodaron en una instancia cerca de Draco.

-Mira Drew, este eres tú de pequeño

Padre e hijo ya de mayor se abrazaron y el recién llegado cogio al pequeño Drew.

Pasados unos días la orden al completo se preparo para la batalla final.

Llego el día y las patrullas ya estaban preparadas. Atacaron la fortaleza donde Cedric les había dicho que se alojaba Voldemort. Había legiones y legiones de mortifagos y Dementores.

Tras varias horas de atacar y sufrir un número bastante grande de bajas, un grupo pequeño de miembros de la Orden se introdujeron en la mansión. Pasillo tras pasillo asesinando mortifagos tras mortifago llegaron a la sala donde se situaba Voldemort.

Derribaron a los mortifagos que la protegían y entraron, Voldemort estaba situado junto a la ventana mirando como sus mortifagos y dementotes derribaban a los de la orden.

-Tu, sangre sucio pagaras el precio de matar a mi padre.-Dijo el Drew adulto. De inmediato lanzo un Avada Kedavra pero eso no sirvió.

Se enzarzo un batalla con Katanas contra Voldie en algunos momentos estuvo apunto de perecer, pero llego el punto clave. Voldemort había tropezado y se situaba en el suelo, el muchacho de ojos verdes se disponía a clavarle la Catania cuando de pronto….

-No le hagáis daño….-dijo Dumbledore interponiéndose entre la katana y Voldemort.

-Quilate, idiota.-dijo Voldemort, no quería que lo salvara esa persona.

-No, Drew.- repitió el anciano.

De repente un grupo de personas de la orden entro abriendo de golpe las puertas, Drew fue empujado y cayo al suelo….

-¡AH¡.- Dijo Dumbledore sintiendo como clavaba la katana en su corazón.

Mientras Voldemort se convertia en cenizas y moría.

El muchacho de pelo azabache se dirigió junto a su padre mediante un portal hasta la enfermería con el anciano entre sus brazos. Allí le atendieron, pero nada servia Dumbledore había muerto por defender a la persona a la que amaba.

Al día siguiente de celebrarse el funeral era el día de regresar hasta el futuro. El no quería partir, tenia un cargo de conciencia muy grande por haber matado al que fue su director.

Paso todo el día con el niño y Draco.

-Hijo mío no te preocupes, tu hiciste lo que debías.- dijo El rubio abrazando a su hijo.- Tu no lo sabias, por tanto no lo podías haber evitado, no te preocupes más, además ahora nuestro futuro será mucho mejor gracias a ti.

-Te Quiero papa.

-Y Yo a ti.-dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo de oso como los que le daba de pequeñín.- y cuida bien de Valentín.

-¿Sabes quien es?- dijo el joven intrigado.

-Tengo una ligera idea de quien es el padre pelirrojo de la criatura, en cuestión XD.

Llego la hora y Drew se despidió de todos en especial de varias personas.

6


	5. la felicidad tiene un comienzo

**DISCLAIMER: **todos los personajes a excepción de Drew, pertenecen a J.k.Rowling.

El heredero, por Arwen Cerrada 

**Capitulo 5. La felicidad tiene un comienzo**

Solo quedaban tres semanas para fin de curso y todo estaba "normal" y además se disputaba la tan ansiada final de Quidditch en la que se verían las caras un ultrajado y tocado Slytherin contra un esplendoroso y renovado Gryffindor, con Ron a la cabeza como guardian, Ginny como buscadora, Dean y Seamus como golpeadores y formando un inmejorable trío: Neville, Colin y el estudiante nuevo de intercambio, Poodle.

El partido dio comienzo y a los instantes se podía ver como el diezmado de bajas, slytherin no tenia que hacer nada contra el equipo dorado.

Así y como se venia anunciando las serpientes fueron derrotadas, 300 a 0.

Draco, el cual tenía sentado sobre sus piernas a Drew y Hermione se levantaron para ir a felicitar a Ronald y compañía.

Una masa de eufóricos alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia sus campeones tras sacar a su guardián y a su buscadora en hombros, como si de la ruta del bacalao fueron pasillo arriba hasta la party en su casa gritando y vitoreando.

¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFYNDOR CAMPEON! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFYNDOR CAMPEON!

Entre vítores y aplausos bajaron a sus campeones.

Una vez allí, el niño agotado fue a despedirse del pelirrojo

-¡¡¡¡Ey! Pequeñazo ¿Viste al tío Ronnie parar todas esas veces la quaffle?

-Si, estuvo mu chudo.-tras esta pequeña frase solto un sonoro bostezo.

-Uy, me parece que hay un nene al que voy a llevar a la cama.- dijo haciendo cosquillas al niño para después cogerlo en brazos.

Acostó al niño y lo tapo y se espero allí hasta ver como el pequeño caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos.- dijo dándole un besito en la frente.

Tras acostar al niño y asegurarse que estaba dormido bajo a la sala común para seguir celebrando el triunfo.

-Toma.- dijo el rubio, que había traído tres cervezas de mantequilla y estaba allí junto a este y Herm.

La música se oía a toda leche y la cerveza y los refrescos iban en manos de los adolescentes como alma que lleva el viento.

Tras muchas horas de bailar y beber la gente empezaba a marchar a sus habitaciones dejando solos al trío de oro.

-Bueno nenes me voy a dormir

-Adiós

-Adiós

-Menudo fieston, estoy muerto.- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá.

-¡ip! ¡ ip!.- pronuncio el rubio que llevaba una cogorza que se caía.

-Bueno, bueno amigo la has pillado buena ¡¡¡¡JA JA JA!

Los dos subieron a la habitación.

El niño estaba en la cama de Draco así que a este le quedaban dos opciones: o dormir con Ron o irse a Slytheryn.

No le hizo ni falta pensarlo este se quedo dormido en la cama del gryf así que lo tapo y se resigno a dormir junto a el.

Durante la noche las estrellas se la pasaron riendo al ver al rubio abrazando a Ron como lo hacen los osos y a este chapándose el dedo.

A la mañana siguiente….

Un rayito de sol se infiltro en el cuarto de estos, despertando a Seamus que estaba acostado con Dean que se acababa de caer de la cama llevándose las sabanas de Neville por delante e incluso al propio chico y al caerle encima le habia puesto un ojo morado a Dean, el cual estaba muy furioso y se disponía a propinarle un buen puñetazo….

-hhhrrrgggg(RONQUIDO)

El ronquido hizo que estos dejaran la pelea para ver de donde procedía el sonoro ruido.

-¡Anda! ¿Desde cuando están estos dos liados?-dijo el irlandés en voz baja.

-No lo se, duendecillo.- dijo cogiendo una pluma.

Dean cogio y con la pluma comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies provocando que el rubio se retorciera de risa; subió hasta sus caderas donde comenzó a soltar gemiditos después los pezones y después la nariz provocándole un gran estornudo que pringo a los tres presentes.

-¡Que asco!- chillo neville

-¿Eing? ¡¿Qué pasa neng!-Enfoco a los 3 individuos que habían delante de el y se giro un momento al darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Ron pego un grito que se tuvo que oír en todo el castillo y despertó al pelirrojo que había estado ajeno a todo el jaleo.

-Buenos días parejita

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí neng?.- dijo el rubio indignado.- ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Tu sabras draquito.- dijo el duendecillo riendo por lo bajo.

-No puede ser me acostado con Ron.- dijo bajito

-Bueno nos vamos a desayunar, parejita.

-No, no os vayais, esto no es lo que parece.- dijo el pecoso sonrojado.-de verdad

-Si, si claro…. ¡PRINGAOS!

-¿Qué hago yo aquí contigo, Ron?

-Draco, Draco, tranquilo.-dijo el pelirrojo cogiendole de la mano y tranquilizándolo.- Drew se quedo dormido en tu cama y tu en la mía y nada más ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no paso nada, os vi tan dormidos que no podía despertaros.- dijo ensimismado mirando esas perfectas orbes grises que se posan en sus preciosas lagunas azules. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se lanzaron en las profundas cavidades húmedas en una expedición por sus bocas a bordo de sus lenguas.

El rubio tomo en un sonoro chupeton el cuello del pelirrojo y lo tumbo sobre la cama.

No podia dejar de besarlo ni de tocar ese cuerpo tan robusto, que desprendía tantas sensaciones y parecía que el cuerpo situado bajo el respondía a cada caricia.

Poco a poco el rubio fue bajando hasta los pantalones y los fue desabrochando con delicadeza, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hallado.

Tras ver el tan gran comentado miembro del pelirrojo una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara devorando al instante los labios del propietario.

La mano experta del angelical rubio, masajeaba el miembro reciénteme descubierto besando apetitosamente los labios del chico situado abajo que en un desesperado intento por acabar con esa dulce tortura cogio al vuelo sus dedos y los chupo mientras devoraba con la vista al dragón.

Un palpitante slytherin introdujo sus dedos dentro del Gryffindor mientras aguantaba su barbilla para ver el arcoiris de sensaciones reflejándose en ellos.

No podia ni contar la de veces que se había sumergido en el cuerpo situado bajo el. Perdió la cuenta y la noción del tiempo junto con su amante hasta que un precioso niño comenzó a llorar desde la cama de enfrente.

Al oírlo, Ron con un simple hechizo se limpio y se vistió

-¿Qué te pasa chiquitín? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si, un monstruo malo me mordía la colita.- El niño tras comprobar que su colita estaba en el sitio fue con su padre que ya estaba vestido.

-Ja,Ja,Ja pobrecito mío.- dijo el rubio tras oír eso.

Su mirada se poso en la del de ojos azules

-Bueno ya es hora de bajar a desayunar

-Dirás a comer.- dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

COLORIN, COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE ACABADO….

Espero que les haya gustado a todas y que siento mucho todos los problemas que me han surgido hasta ahora y que si alguna de esas personas que me han seguido a mi quieren seguir la historia y la encuentran incompleta con que me dejen un comentario yo se la facilitare.

Muchos Besos

Y gracias a todas


End file.
